Possessive Form
by QuasiOuster
Summary: What happens when Letty receives some unwanted attention at Race Wars? Yet another missing scene from the first movie.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note: I don't own anything from the F&F franchise. This is strictly a not for profit venture._**

**_This story has been sitting on my hard drive for years when I was still doing one-shots in the universe of the first movie. I really like adding some texture and context to the glimpses of team life that we saw. Although my beta has been begging me to finish it, it just never came together. But after I finally finished my last story, I thought I'd dust it off and see if I could salvage it and this is the result. (MelBelle94, this is the story I mentioned that's similar to your prompt. I guess we are on the same wavelength!). It's still a little rough around the edges and I apologize for any sloppiness in the details—I'm assuming my younger self did some fact-checking but my older brain can't recall._**

**_I've got a few ideas for some new stuff so we'll see how it develops. In the meantime, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this one. Feel free to share any feedback if you're so inclined. _**

* * *

**Chapter One**

_'Damn, it's hot,'_ Letty thought to herself.

Then again, no one told her to wear all black in the middle of the desert either. Despite how breathable her top was, she had to admit that choosing leather pants over cargo pants or a skirt really hadn't been the best choice. But they were comfortable for driving and she did look great in them, better than the herds of skanks running around with barely anything on. Besides, her attire would serve her a lot better later on that evening.

One last time, he'd said when they took this heist on. One last time and then they'd be set for life. But she knew better. There was no way any of them could give up a life revolving around adventure and action. Maybe Dom said it for Mia's sake. She had always hated the risks they took in the name of fun or recreation or to make ends meet. But she couldn't stop him; any of them. Instead, she endured it and made sure they had a warm, safe home to return to afterwards.

And, despite being the one to reassure everyone, Dom couldn't hide how stressed out he was about what they were doing. Letty assumed that was the burden of being a leader.

Last night she'd let him give her a long, slow massage the way he always liked to do when he was worked up. Something about keeping his hands busy, specifically busy with her, redirected his mind to other things besides his fretting. He'd been thorough in his treatment of her body. Every tight muscle was squeezed and kneaded; an occasional string of kisses peppered the back of a shoulder, the lower back, the inside of an ankle. He tickled and teased until finally she moved him over to return the favor.

But even that had only partly helped. It wasn't until she'd stripped their clothes off for a bit of foreplay that he seemed to let go of his worries long enough to breathe a little. There had been a throbbing intensity to how he made love to her; the long kisses against her slick skin, the fluid give and take of control, the way he slowed her down when she urged him on.

When they finally came up for air, spent and satisfied, she watched him as he fell asleep. His arms surrounded her, holding her so securely. Before drifting off beside him, she saw his lips turn up in a sweet smile as he dreamed. Probably, he was dreaming of cars and money, yet the occasional romantic in her hoped he was dreaming of her.

She wanted him to have a night of peace before they all put their lives on the line. That's the burden _she_ bore being the leader's lover, best friend and closest ally.

Today was another situation entirely. She was sitting alone under the team's tent, sipping a Corona and enjoying being amongst her tribe. It was nice to feel a part of something like this where people respected the things she loved: cash, cars and speed. There was plenty of time to worry about their real money-making job later on.

Unfortunately, she also had to endure assholes like the one she'd just raced, feeding her a bunch of bullshit instead of driving his damn car. She was a hell of a racer—would kick the ass of anyone who disputed it—but she was pretty sure she won a decent number of races because some dickhole underestimated how good she could be. It was annoying but, ultimately, it didn't matter much to her because she still got paid when it was all over. And like the dude she had just beat, it was sometimes amusing to watch the perplexed, often angry look of shock when she inevitably went to collect her winnings.

Sensing someone behind her, Letty turned to find Vince plopping down in the chair next to her. He'd been suspiciously absent for the past hour and it didn't take a genius to figure out what he'd gotten into. He got his races over with earlier so that wasn't what kept him away. Leave it to Ole Coyote to find some time—any time—during Race Wars to whore around.

She grinned over at her long-time friend who was now lounging with his own beer and checking out the scene around him behind dark sunglasses.

"So who was it that tired you out so early in the day?"

Letty couldn't help herself. Sure they had each other's backs without question but it was always the ones closest that get under the skin. She and Vince bickered like siblings, even more so than actual siblings Dom and Mia.

Vince glanced at her and pretended to be annoyed. "It's just like you to be all up in my business."

"That doesn't answer the question," Letty challenged, not intimidated by his tough guy act in the least. "What? You embarrassed to admit which skank you've been banging for the past hour?"

Vince grinned wickedly but remained quiet.

"Eh, you probably should be hiding her knowing your type." She rested her hands behind her head in repose, holding her beer between her legs. "Or maybe you're the one hiding so you can look out for your next trick?"

Vince's grin widened, knowing he had been called out.

"Don't knock it 'til you tried it. Might do you some good to think about grabbing your man over there and finding something for you two to occupy your time." He leaned back and checked out Dom across the tent talking to a busty blonde in a bikini top and cutoff shorts. "Or maybe he's occupied already," he added with another devilish smirk.

Letty rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses without turning to see what Vince was talking about. She knew _exactly_ where Dom was, what Dom was doing and with whom—and she was in no mood to get into it with him about the matter.

"Anyway," she said dramatically. "I just got myself two-large off this fool. Fucking cake walk! You should have seen that dude when I smoked his ass halfway through."

Vince laughed even as he tracked two bottle blondes in short skirts sauntering towards a group of guys they had seen at the races.

Letty would never understand why all these racing hoes walked around with their shit hanging out. She'd rather die than be seen like that in public, much less kick it with some dude that preferred it. However, she did recognize that her boyfriend really had been one of the biggest man-whores on the planet before they dated, with a different overly-developed, air headed bimbo every week it seemed. But when they got together—and had stayed together for longer than anyone would have predicted—she figured that he wanted her precisely because she wasn't one of those girls.

Or at least that's what she liked to think. It was hard to know with Dom and it wasn't like they really talked about their relationship. They were just together and it was that simple.

Vince's voice shook her out of her thoughts as she continued to do her best to ignore Dom and the blonde across the way. Thankfully, Vince seemed oblivious to her feigned lack of concern otherwise he'd make fun of her all day for it.

"Yeah, Babygirl, I had my eye on you. Blue piece of shit car with crap enhancements to make it look less like a piece of shit?" He shook his head in disgust. "I bet that dude didn't know what hit him. And a whack-ass ride like that, he was probably talking all kinds of smack too. Fucking valley wannabes."

Letty pictured the twinkle of pride in his eyes behind the dark shades. She'd never tell him but she appreciated that he kept her in his sight when she least expected it. She loved how he totally called it about that asshole's car too. Vince wasn't as versed or as interested in car guts as the rest of the boys but he could spot quality over crap in a hot second.

"I hear you, brotha," she said, chuckling. They tapped their bottle necks together and lounged while they enjoyed the scene.

"Hey, baby!" They both turned at the sound of a voice calling out to their general area. "Baby!"

"Speak of the devil…" Vince said laughing.

Letty had to keep her mouth from falling open watching the same dude she had just raced coming towards them. The fact that he was still calling her 'baby' told her that he was even more stupid than she originally thought. She turned to Vince and seeing his grin, she matched it with one of her own.

"This is going to be good," she said to him. She didn't have to hear the words to know that he agreed.

Finally the guy reached their tent seeming a little out of breath and definitely over heated from the pursuit. He looked down at the two of them sipping their beers, probably itching to ask for one. However, one glance at Vince's now unwelcome expression had him biting his tongue.

Instead he turned back to Letty. "Baby, you ran off so quick after we settled our business. I wanted to holla at you a little bit. You know, get to know you some."

Letty didn't bother meeting his gaze but took a long, satisfying drag of her beer instead, just to taunt him.

She realized he wanted a warmer welcome (and a cold beverage) and she was positive he wanted her. His eyes devoured her as her head tilted back to sip her beer, revealing the line of her throat as she swallowed and the sweat glistening along her cleavage from the heated, dusty desert weather. Even sitting back in her chair, her raised arm exposed a strip of bare skin where her shirt had ridden up. She was no typical racer ho but she was damn good at getting a man worked up all the same. A consistently satisfied Dom was proof positive on that point.

Letty leaned back in her chair again and looked around indifferently. "I think I know all I need to know about you. And now I've got a bunch of your cash to show for it."

The guy laughed awkwardly and tried to shake it off. "Well, you did kick my ass good, I'm not gonna lie. But you can't blame a guy for trying to get with you, baby. Especially after a performance like that." Letty glanced up at him and sighed. She always was a sucker for the ones that at least acknowledged that she has skills.

Seeing her icy demeanor melt a bit, the little man pressed on. "My boys call me Rasta Man. Just Rasta for short. How about you tell me what your people call you, Beautiful."

Vince and Letty exchanged a dubious look, although Letty's was slightly amused.

"Rasta Man is it?" she asked, deadpan. "How original."

Vince cracked a smile at that and proceeded to give the newbie a once over.

Rasta turned towards Vince. "You her man? Cuz if so, my bad for steppin' up like this but girl is _fine_." Vince laughed and nudged her in the arm with his elbow. Letty wasn't sure whether he was so amused by this kid's terrible game or the absurd idea of them dating.

It didn't matter really because now she was pissed.

"Uh, excuse me? 'Girl' is sitting right here and doesn't like to be talked over. You need me to take you back to school, huh? Am I gonna have to teach you _another_ lesson today?"

For the second time that day, Rasta was getting a glimpse of her fire and Letty was pleased that it was eliciting fear in him. "And hell no, I'm not dating this asshole," she said pointing at Vince.

Taking a step back, Rasta waved his hands in surrender but grinned down at her when it sunk in that she wasn't with the man next to her. "Naw, girl, it's not even like that! I'm just trying to let you know that you are definitely appreciated." He punctuated the last with a lascivious licking of his lips that would have made L.L. Cool J cringe.

"Ugh," Letty said turning away from the man standing in front of her. But her visible disdain didn't seem to be deterring her suitor at all. If anything, he looked even more excited at the prospect of trying to get into her pants.

She felt rather than saw the shadow that fell over her and a shift in the air around where she and Vince sat. "Is there a problem here?" a very familiar, deep voice said almost too calmly.

Letty had forgotten all about Dom across the tent talking to the blonde. But no matter how distracted he was, he seemed to have always kept one eye on her.

_'Definitely hot,'_ Letty thought again, turning to slowly take in the hulking figure of her man come to mark his territory.

TBC ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Dom was leaning towards the scantily clad blonde in front of him, fighting the impulse to say to her what was really on his mind. She had sauntered past the tent about five minutes ago, probably trying to catch some notice, but ended up grabbing Dom's attention instead.

He was repeating himself to the girl but he couldn't help it given the distraction a few feet away. Letty had just returned from smoking some asshole in a race. By the grin on her face, he was pretty sure she'd won a good amount of money off him for her trouble. He had been tracking her as she inched in line, waiting her turn, and a quick glance at the car her opponent was driving told him she'd have no problem dispatching him in the most embarrassing way possible. His girl had crazy skills; even on a bad day he'd bet everything he had on her against pretty much anyone. Whenever she won, he would hang back and enjoy the fact that, by her choice, this woman was all his.

She'd hate hearing that last part, probably. His fiery, independent lover wasn't about being anyone's object.

Letty walked towards the tent, not fast, not slow but confidently decked out in a pleasing combination of leather, sheer cotton and deliciously sweaty skin. She paused to acknowledge a friend of hers before continuing to walk towards the tent where all of their supplies and lounge furniture were set up.

When she leaned over to grab a beer, he paused and tripped a little over his words. Real smooth. But that's what the sight of her did to him, especially when he could stare at the curve of her body and let his mind wander about what he could do to her ... or what he had done only hours before. He'd been tense thinking about the job they were doing tonight. A long massage for his girl and a return of the favor hadn't done the trick like it usually did. In the end, though, she'd won him over and succeeded in taking his mind off their impending job and back onto pleasing her.

The memory instinctively elicited a smile. All the boobs and bitches he was surrounded by and Letty could stop him dead without even knowing it.

Turning his attention back to the blonde, he caught her smirking with humor as she watched him watching Letty. Now focused again on their conversation, he went seamlessly back into finishing what he had started when he'd pulled her aside.

He noted and then ignored Vince's return, seeing him flop down next to where Letty was enjoying her beer and contemplating the cars and drama surrounding them. His boy was likely to venture in and out of their area in the pursuit of as much pussy as he could manage in a day. Vince loved cars just like the rest of his crew but racing wasn't something he was ever that serious about. Having a fast ride and knowing what to do with it was more about the thrill and the girls and the crew for him.

Watching Vince slink away from another hookup amused him and made him wonder if his best friend would ever grow up. He was a dog even when he didn't have an occasion to go on the prowl; it was why he didn't want Vince anywhere near his little sister. But he got especially needy when he was nervous and they had a big job coming up tonight, probably the biggest of this whole damn crazy plan of theirs.

He didn't want to think about that right now though.

There'd be plenty of time to get ramped up and go over what they needed to do. For now, he needed to relax and, for him, that meant taking control and running the show like everyone expected of him, even out in the middle of nowhere at Race Wars.

Dom did his best to listen to what the woman in front of him was going on about, finally able to focus on her knowing that Vince and Letty would entertain themselves for a while. He was glad his best friend and his girl got along so well. Even when they ganged up against him, he could appreciate it for what it was. They were a lot alike, which was the source of a lot of their bickering. But they had also been friends a long time and were loyal. They were all a tight crew but when push comes to shove, Jesse and Leon were his boys. They'd back him up no matter what. Vince, on the other hand, had no qualms calling him out on his bullshit, especially when it came to Letty. It was his best friend that became his worst enemy when it involved treating Letty right, not that he had to test that very often. Vince wouldn't let any dude disrespect Letty, even his oldest friend. Dom had nothing but appreciation for that.

When he looked back over at his friends a few minutes later, he noticed a funny-looking dude had joined them, someone he'd never seen before, either at the street races or at Race Wars. Neither Letty nor Vince looked particularly on their guard, although Letty was clearly annoyed much to Vince's amusement.

Dom gave the guy a once-over: short, dreaded, no style and no game from the looks of his body language. It was clear now that his interest was squarely on Letty.

Oh, hell no.

Dom tensed. The woman in front of him followed his gaze and then laughed at him and raised a challenging eyebrow.

It's not that he felt threatened by anyone when it came to his relationship. It wasn't macho bullshit, or rather, it wasn't just macho bullshit. Most people had no idea what he and Letty had been through to be together and neither one of them was going to throw it away over anything petty. He may flirt and wind the girls up a little too hard for Letty's liking. She may run his life a little too much sometimes for his liking. But they were solid.

However, letting some asshole drool all over his girl was another matter. Dom realized he was a hypocrite about that with as much as he let the racer hoes fawn all over him. He didn't claim to be perfect.

Vince and Letty then exchanged amused glances over something the guy had said and Dom relaxed, but only slightly. Letty was clearly playing this dude. He found that sexier than he should have, probably. As the guy continued talking, Dom saw Vince crack up while Letty fumed next to him. It looked like this punk's luck with her had just run out.

He was well aware Letty could handle herself. And he knew this guy was pretty much harmless—not only could Letty kick his ass but Vince was right there to back her up. He really needed to finish what he'd started with the woman standing in front of him, laughing at his flared temper and soothingly stroking his shoulder.

But screw being rational about this shit. This was about a principle. It would not do to allow some asshole to talk up his girl, period, but especially not when he was only a few feet away.

Removing the woman's hand, he started stalking towards the group.

"Is there a problem here?"

The new guy was so focused on Letty that he hadn't even seen Dom approach. Letty and Vince knew what was up though and they were both failing miserably to hide their laughter.

TBC ...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Is there a problem here?"

The new guy's head popped up hearing Dom's words as he strolled into the picture. Dom wasn't glaring at him per se but his interest was definitely more than just simple curiosity. There was the moment of sizing Dom up, trying to figure out who he was and why he was interrupting a pathetic attempt to get into Letty's pants.

Neither Dom nor Letty were the kind of people to hang all over each other in public, but at times like these, Dom wished there was an easier way to keep these assholes off of his woman. He was positive Letty had her moments of thinking the same thing. This punk thought he was free to work his game on Letty. If that was his assumption, the record was about to be set straight real quick.

"No problem, my man. I just had to come over and see if I could maybe convince this beautiful woman here to spend some time with me, one-on-one."

Vince rolled his head back to take in the larger man. "Dom, Rasta; Rasta Dom," Vince indicated, pointing between the two men. "He's come over to woo Letty with his mighty game." He couldn't even say that last part with a straight face. But Letty punched him in the arm, turning his laughter into a wince.

Rasta perked up at the slip. "Letty, huh? I like it. It suits you; tough yet feminine." Rasta didn't seem bothered by Dom's scowl at that comment. Apparently, Letty was the only one he was interested in impressing.

Letty leaned an arm on the back of her chair and nudged Dom with her elbow in warning. He didn't pay her any mind.

"You know, a guy's gotta have some serious balls to think he can get with this woman right here," Dom said. "You think you can handle a woman that can build and race that kind of car?" he said, pointing to her ride gleaming in the sun. "We're talking about a woman who wins every time and looks sexy as hell doing it. You may think you've got what it takes to satisfy my girl here." He eyeballed Rasta for a moment and shook his head. "But I don't think there's enough of you to even make a dent."

Grinning, Rasta shrugged. "I already know first-hand that the woman's got skills. All you're doing is making me want her more. She'll never have to worry about staying satisfied if she got with me." He leered over Letty again before turning to frown at the bigger man. "Are you her brother or something?"

Dom frowned. "No, I'm not her brother but she's part of my team, part of my family. Did you even think about that before you pranced your punkass over here? Her crew is all over this place. What if her man were, I don't know, ten feet from where you're standing right now."

Rasta just waved the idea off. "I already know this dude isn't her man and since you're over there with your girl and no one else is around, I think it means I've got a shot. Besides, what kind of fool would leave a sexy thing like this all by herself when guys like me can come around and scoop her up?"

"Excuse me?" Letty interrupted, glaring up at the man. "Who the hell do you think you're dealing with?" She'd been content to sit back and watch this show play out. That didn't mean she'd stand for this dick acting like she was some brainless piece of ass waiting for a guy to come along and charm her panties off.

"I'm just saying, if I was your man, there's no way in hell, I'd leave you all alone when I could be loving on you and showing all these jerks that you're mine."

Dom crossed his arms in front of him, expression unreadable. "I don't think so. Nobody owns Letty. And she doesn't need a man riding her ass all the time since she can take care of herself."

Letty turned her scowl on Dom. "Maybe a woman like Letty can speak for herself too." His response to her was an eye-roll.

"Or," Dom continued, "maybe anyone man enough to keep a woman like her knows what it means to trust and be trusted."

Rasta just laughed. He didn't have a clue. "Yeah, whatever, man. I'm not buying it." He turned back to Letty. "Listen, if we were kickin' it, I'd be rocking your world 24/7 instead of wandering around trying to impress these racers."

"Is that so?" Letty asked, glancing back up at Dom who smirked back wearing an expression of innocence.

"Baby, you better believe it," Rasta said ignoring the exchange between the two. "Now if you don't mind," he directed at Dom, "I'd like to continue my conversation and you can go back to your girlfriend over there."

Dom glanced back at the woman he'd been talking to for the past ten minutes. She was leaning against the fold-out table, lips curved in a knowing smile. He returned his gaze to Rasta.

"That's not my girl. That's my god-sister."

"Well, whoever she is, you can pick up where you left off. I got this right here," he gestured at himself and Letty. Vince was practically falling out of his chair laughing and even Letty looked amused at the tiny man going up against the goliath that was Dom.

The only one who didn't find the situation funny was Dom. His annoyance had reached a new level and it was clear the man in front of him was about to get shut down.

The smile Dom gave Rasta was icy. "Obviously, you're cool with steppin' to her team and I'll give you props for that, my friend."

Rasta nodded and puffed himself up with smug pride at that.

"But let me tell you where you fucked up: before you walked over here, before you opened your mouth and started acting like you had a piss of a chance with a woman like Letty, you should have kept a look-out for her over-protective boyfriend who always has his eye on her and wouldn't hesitate to beat your ass for even thinking about touching her."

"What boyfriend? I don't see no dude over here talking about how he's going to …"

He paused, scrutinizing Dom who simply stared back, unblinking and stoic.

"… beat my ass." Rasta took a small step back, realization dawning as Dom remained an unmovable fixture behind Letty.

"Right," Dom responded.

Rasta tried taking a cue from Letty, hoping for her to dispute Dom's suggestion. However, her expression only showed curiosity at what he was going to do now that Dom had staked his claim.

"Aw, man, f'real?" His whine was so pathetic that Dom couldn't help feeling a little embarrassed for him.

Dom cocked his head to the side, a slight smirk on his face. "For real." The statement was matter-of-fact and left no room for discussion or counter. Vince was beside himself he was so entertained.

Rasta threw his hands up, shoulders sagging in defeat. He shifted his attention back down to Letty. "Why didn't you tell me, girl?"

"You didn't ask." She grinned at him before taking a pull of her Corona and passing it up to Dom. He took it from her hand and swallowed a long drag before passing it back.

Rasta stared back and forth between the two of them, as if making sure they weren't messing with him.

"Alright, I get it. I know when to quit."

"You do?" Vince questioned.

Rasta rolled his eyes. "Of course, I do. How you think a little guy like me has lasted this long around here?" He startled at the sound Dom's booming laugh. After a beat, he relaxed, realizing that if Dom was laughing, he probably wasn't going to get his ass handed to him today.

The relief made him bolder than he probably should have been.

"But listen," Rasta said, addressing Letty. "If you ever want to downsize from this clown," Dom raised an eyebrow at that. "You just look me up, darlin'."

"I'll keep that in mind," Letty deadpanned.

Crossing his arms again, Dom returned to a more intimidating pose, though more amused than angry at this point. Nonetheless, Rasta retreated, arms up in surrender.

"It's been real, baby. Until next time, stay fine." Letty rolled her eyes and let the latest nuisance walk back into the obscurity of the crowd.

Vince was cackling in his seat. "Now THAT was some funny shit. You better watch your back, brotha." Dom flashed him an annoyed look but Vince just went back to sipping his beer and trolling the girls walking by.

TBC ...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Watching Rasta make his retreat, Dom felt himself loosen up.

Letty tried to quiet her racing heartbeat after witnessing Dom's alpha display. She tilted her face upward to meet Dom's gaze and he just shook his head. She crooked her finger at him and he squatted down, coming even with Letty where she sat. She grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him closer to her.

"Did you like that, marking your territory in front of that midget with a license?"

"Can't say it wasn't satisfying," he replied with a smirk. "The question is, did you like it?" He brought his hand up to slide his fingers across her chin in a caress.

Letty shrugged. "A little."

It was rare that Dom actually got in someone's face for hitting on her, but there was no question that he was quite possessive. Mostly, it didn't come up because everyone knew that she was off limits and Letty usually shut down any dick with less than honorable intentions. On the other hand, she did hate when he got too friendly with other girls and was always stepping to the skanks who flocked around him. It was nice to see his irritation when the tables were turned.

Letty gripped one Dom's arms as he continued to run his fingers along her neck. "Just as long as you remember that no one owns me, right?" The intensity in her eyes held their usual hypnotic beauty.

"How could I forget?"

He brought his lips to hers, igniting a passionate kiss that had him exploring her like he did when they were alone, naked and in a good mood. Letty responded by taking his face in her palms and gently rubbing her thumb across his cheeks. Her delicate touch was a scintillating contrast to the lustful way they were devouring each other's mouths.

Dom pulled back and slid his hand down to rest on her thigh. "It's a good thing I'm all yours then." He went back in for a brief taste of her lips and then stood from his crouch.

"Get a room," came a voice from behind the two of them.

His god-sister, Hayley, was standing a couple feet away, hands on her hips and nose wrinkled in disgust. Letty laughed at the girl and mouthed 'later,' up at her man. He winked in confirmation.

Vince turned to look up at Hayley and Dom, as well. "Damn straight. You two are ridiculous, all making out in public," he mumbled. "At least I keep my bitches on the down low." He grinned at them anyway. A happy Dom and Letty meant everyone else got to be happy too.

"Yet you still call them bitches. You're a model citizen, Vince." Letty leaned back to address the girl behind her. "Yo, Hayley, is Dom done lecturing you?"

When Letty walked up and saw Dom and his god-sister talking, she didn't even need three guesses to figure out what was going on. What the young girl was wearing and how animated Dom's conversation was with her was a dead giveaway.

Hayley sauntered over to stand next to the trio. "I hope so. He's being such a spaz complaining about what I've got on and who I'm hanging out with." She turned to the man next to her and pouted like the teenager she was. "You're not my dad, Dom."

Dom wasn't having it though. "You're right, I'm not your dad. I'm much worse. What kind of god-brother would I be if I didn't look out for you. Your mom would kill me and I'm not trying to get on her bad side." The girl rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to tell him off, cheeks flushed and arms akimbo.

Letty poked the girl gently with one of her booted feet. "Hey, before you two go at it again, let me just sum things up, okay. Hayley, don't be a slut. Dom, don't be a drag. Problem solved."

"I'm not being a slut!" Hayley insisted. "That's what I've been trying to tell him. I'm not Monica. Now THAT'S a slut, even if she is my cousin. I have on more clothes than most of the girls around here anyway," she added, perusing their scene.

Dom scoffed. "That's not saying much."

Letty slapped him on the leg, quieting him instantly. "Chill, man. You can't lock her down. Didn't you learn anything with me and Mia?"

"And look where that got you," Vince said from next to her, making Letty and Hayley laugh.

Dom scowled. "You keep laughing." He nudged Letty's shoulder with his knee. "You could do worse, baby. Like that fool that just left here."

Letty's chuckles died down, a smirk appearing in its place. She had that deliciously wicked way about her as she began stroking his leg. "You've got a point. I guess it turned out alright for me." She offered up the rest of her beer and he took it from her, a small smile dancing across his face.

"Anyway, Hayley, just stay close to us or to your brother and you're good. There are too many assholes roaming around here and we've got other things to do besides beating down some jerk tonight."

Dom sent her a hard look but Letty ignored it. Maybe he didn't want to acknowledge the stress of what they had to do later, but it helped to get it off her chest a little.

"So behave, okay, girl," Letty continued. "You can go crazy when we're on the block but out here, let us keep an eye on you."

Hayley crossed her arms in front of her. "Fine, Letty. Geez." She walked off to the crowd of people a few feet away, hovering around her brother's car. When she stopped to stand with one of her girlfriends, her brother raised his beer to Dom in thanks.

"It's like we're babysitters and not racers out here," Dom grumbled.

Letty chuckled. "Aw, _pobrecito_. I'll take care of you later on. Just like last night" She looked him up and down, her meaning clear even behind her sunglasses.

"You better," he said, voice dripping seduction. "And remind me to tell you about my dream." He leaned down and stroked her cheek with affection. He warmed at the feel of her grin against his fingers.

"Gross," Vince whispered beside them. Letty stomped on his foot and the two began their usual mock tussling.

Dom sighed, gripping the empty beer bottle in his hand. He walked to the cooler and opened a new one, drying it off before handing it to Letty. While he was up, he noticed one of his contacts coming towards him and turned to meet him.

"Let's just get through tonight and then we'll go from there." Letty and Vince ceased their play and nodded solemnly as Dom walked away. The sun was just starting to set and time was creeping up on them. It was going to be a long night.

Dom greeted his contact and they made small talk until they were interrupted by Leon. He was running towards them and it didn't look like he was bringing good news.

Shit, it was always something.

_Fini_

* * *

_AN: Thanks again for reading! _


End file.
